The Warmth of the Sky
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Terkadang Hibari tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ia merasa jika ada hal yang berbeda dari Tsuna belakangan ini. Kekasihnya itu seperti memiliki sifat baru dalam dirinya, Tsuna membanjiri para Penjaganya dengan perhatian. :: 1827 :: Boys Love :: Oneshot :: Mind to Read and Review, please?


Terkadang Hibari tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna hanyalah seorang siswa SMP biasa, jika ada yang luar biasa darinya itu adalah nilai semua mata pelajarannya yang selalu di bawah rata-rata.

Tsuna adalah penerus Vongola, dia sudah di pilih untuk menjadi Vongola _Decimo_. Namun Hibari juga tidak jatuh cinta pada Tsuna karena sang brunet adalah penerus Vongola. Hibari tidak peduli akan hal itu, Vongola atau apapunlah itu.

Karena Tsuna kuat? _Okay_ , Hibari mengakui bahwa Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah orang yang kuat—di saat-saat tertentu. Tsuna lah yang mengalahkan Xanxus dalam konflik _Ring_ waktu itu, juga Tsuna yang mengalahkan Byakuran ketika mereka terjebak di masa depan. Hibari akui Tsuna kuat walau tak sekuat dirinya—Hibari terlalu sulit mengakui Tsuna lebih kuat darinya—namun Tsuna masih tetap _dame_ -Tsuna, dia bahkan terkadang masih takut pada beberapa hal termasuk Hibari. Ya, termasuk Hibari.

Tapi bukan itu juga yang membuat Hibari jatuh cinta pada Tsuna. Bukan karena semua itu.

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

 **The Warmth of the Sky © Haraguroi Yukirin**

 _ **Pairing:**_

Hibari Kyoya **x** Sawada Tsunayoshi / _mild_ All27

 _ **WARNING!**_

 **Boys Love** _a.k.a_ **Shonen-Ai**! _Modified Canon_ , _typo_ (s), _Out of Character_ (maybe), etc..

 _So if you don't like_ , _**Please Don't Read.**_

* * *

Hibari merasa jika ada hal yang berbeda dari Tsuna belakangan ini. Kekasihnya itu—ya, kekasihnya—seperti memiliki sifat baru dalam dirinya.

Bermula ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Tsuna empat hari kemarin. Belum sempat ia mengetuk pintu kediaman Sawada, Tsuna sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ah, Hibari- _san_!" Tsuna tersenyum lebar melihat sang prefek berdiri di hadapannya. "Hibari- _san_ ingin masuk? Silahkan." Tsuna memiringkan tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Hibari masuk.

Hibari menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat tangan Tsuna membawa sesuatu. "Apa itu, _herbivore_?"

Tsuna tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar Hibari masih menjulukinya dengan _herbivore_. "Ah, ini onigiri." Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar. "Aku akan ke Kokuyo Land sebentar untuk memberikan ini pada Chrome. Aku khawatir, Chrome selalu mengabaikan kesehatannya juga Ken dan Chikusa sepertinya selalu makan makanan yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan mereka."

Saat itu juga ada sebiji urat muncul di pelipis Hibari, namun Tsuna tidak menyadarinya. "Hibari- _san_ jika ingin menungguku silahkan masuk, aku tidak akan lama. _Kaasan_ dan anak-anak sedang berbelanja keluar tapi _Kaasan_ membuat pie apel tadi, Hibari- _san_ jika ingin silahkan cicipi, di dalam ada Reborn dan Bianchi." Jelas Tsuna panjang lebar.

Kadar ketakutan Tsuna pada Hibari mulai sedikit berkurang. Itu hal yang bagus, ya sedikit bagus. Namun Tsuna juga jadi lebih banyak bicara, walau Hibari tidak membenci hal itu namun Hibari masih tidak terbiasa dan terkadang masih terasa terganggu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Hibari- _san_ silahkan masuk." Tsuna membungkuk pada Hibari—kebiasaan Tsuna sekali—dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rumah.

Sampai Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna. "Aku antar." Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna keluar dari rumah, "Naik." Hibari menyuruh Tsuna naik ke motornya yang ia bawa.

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hibari ingin mengantarnya ke Kokuyo? "Hieee! Hibari- _san_ ingin mengantarkanku ke Kokuyo?" Tsuna tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Hibari mengantarnya ke Kokuyo sama dengan bencana. Tsuna ingat sekali bagaimana terakhir kali ia ke Kokuyo lalu Hibari dan Mukuro bertemu kemudian—seperti biasa—mereka bertarung. Jika Hibari dan Mukuro sudah bertarung satu sama lain maka Tsuna tidak bisa menghentikan mereka—tanpa mode _Hyper Dying Will_. "Ti—tidak perlu repot-repot, Hibari- _san_ , aku bisa sendiri. Hibari- _san_ nikmati saja pie apel yang—"

"Naik, Tsunayoshi."

"E—eh? Ta—tapi—"

"Tsunayoshi. Naik."

Tsuna menghela nafas pasrah, " _Ha'i_ , Hibari- _san_." Dan Tsuna pun diantar oleh Hibari. Selama perjalanan Tsuna berdoa agar tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara Hibari sambil membonceng Tsuna ia masih menahan kesal karena kekasihnya mengantarkan makanan ke orang yang Hibari tidak suka.

.

Ketika mereka berdua sampai Tsuna meminta Hibari menunggunya di luar saja dan langsung di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Hibari. Sang prefek di belakang Tsuna mengikuti sang _brunet_ masuk ke dalam gedung tua Kokuyo Land.

Ketika mereka sampai di satu ruangan, dua pasang mata melihat sesosok gadis yang terduduk menekuk kakinya, gadis itu sendirian. "Chrome!" Sang _brunet_ menyerukan nama sang gadis.

Chrome Dokuro. Hibari tidak menyukai gadis ini namun tidak sebesar ia tidak menyukai Rokudo Mukuro.

" _Bo_ — _Bossu_." Mata sang gadis membelalak melihat kehadiran Tsuna dan lebih melebar ketika tahu Hibari ada di belakang Tsuna, namun Chrome mengabaikan Hibari. "Apa yang _Bossu_ lakukan disini?"

Tsuna tersenyum lebar dan mendekati Chrome. "Aku membawakan Onigiri untukmu juga Ken dan Chikusa." Tsuna menyerahkan _box_ makanan yang ia bawa ke tangan Chrome. "Chrome suka dengan onigiri buatan Kaasan 'kan? Aku bawakan ini, lagipula Chrome jarang memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri, itu tidak baik."

Pipi sang gadis menampilkan warna merah, "Eh, _B_ — _Bossu_ , aku—"

"Ah, ini juga ada sup miso, walaupun ini instan tapi aku harap Chrome dan yang lain suka. Hati-hati, ini masih panas." Kali ini Tsuna memberikan termos yang sedari tadi ia sampirkan di lengan kanan. "Ada banyak onigiri, aku harap itu cukup untukmu juga Ken dan Chikusa. Jangan biarkan mereka hanya makan-makanan ringan saja, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kalian, _okay_?"

Chrome mengangguk kecil. "Te—terimakasih, _Bossu_." Ucap sang gadis terbata. "Kau sangat baik pada kami."

Tsuna tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Chrome dan yang lain juga membantuku ketika aku dalam masalah, kalian yang baik padaku." Ucap sang calon _Decimo_ lembut. "Jika ada apa-apa jangan sungkan memberitahuku, kita ini 'kan teman."

 _Teman_. Senyum bahagia tersungging di bibir Chrome ketika ia mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Tsuna. "Uhm." Sang gadis mengangguk. "Terimakasih banyak, _Bossu_."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar melihat Chrome yang menatapnya senang. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Habiskan makanannya." Tsuna berbalik meninggalkan Chrome yang masih tersenyum. Namun sebelum Tsuna melangkah mendekati Hibari yang berdiri jauh dari mereka Tsuna kembali berbalik menatap sang gadis. "Ah, salam untuk Ken dan Chikusa. Semoga mereka suka dan makan dengan baik. Jika ada apa jangan ragu datang kepadaku."

Chrome mengangguk. Gadis indigo itu menatap sang _Boss_ yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian, matanya juga tidak lepas dari Hibari yang tampaknya tidak suka berada disini dan menarik Tsuna untuk cepat pergi dari tempat ini.

Bossu _sangat baik_. Chrome tersenyum menatap _box_ makanan di pelukannya. Selain Mukuro yang ia hormati, Ken dan Chikusa temannya, Tsuna adalah orang yang berarti bagi Chrome. Sang penerus Vongola itu sangat baik padanya.

Hibari menarik Tsuna keluar dari tempat ini. Sementara mereka berjalan keluar dari Kokuyo Land sama sekali tidak ada yang bicara. Tsuna tahu Hibari tidak nyaman berada di tempat ini dan intuisinya mengatakan sebaiknya ia tidak bicara apa-apa dulu sampai _mood_ Hibari membaik.

Sementara dalam pikirannya Hibari masih merasa aneh dengan kekasihnya. Ia tahu Tsuna memang baik, sangat baik. Dia bahkan sangat baik dan perhatian pada seseorang yang bersikap tidak baik dan tidak sopan padanya—Ken dan Chikusa.

Hibari masih tidak habis pikir.

* * *

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah sehari setelah Hibari dan Tsuna mengunjungi Kokuyo Land. Tsuna datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi Hibari untuk menghukumnya.

Namun sang prefek memperhatikan kekasihnya dari jauh. Dia tidak bisa menghampiri Tsuna disaat ia sedang menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _Fuuki Iinchou_.

"SAWADA! KAU HARUS IKUT KLUB _BOXING_!" Teriakan yang membuat orang-orang tutup telinga itu siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Sasagawa Ryohei. "KAU HARUS IKUT _TO THE EXTREME_!"

Tsuna hanya dapat tersenyum maklum. " _Ohayou_ , _Oniisan_. Ah, maaf, aku tidak bisa—"

"KITA AKAN MENGADAKAN PERTANDINGAN YANG _EXTREME_ , SAWADA!" Ryohei menghiraukan ucapan Tsuna. "KLUB _BOXING_ HARUS _EXTREME_ MENANG!"

Sasagawa Ryohei sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Andai dia tahu sebagian besar siswa dan siswi Namichuu menatapnya dengan pandangan terganggu, Ryohei sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Namun Tsuna sadar akan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia membungkuk kecil pada orang-orang dan tersenyum seakan meminta maaf dan meminta mereka untuk memaklumi kelakuan temannya.

"Klub _Boxing_ pasti akan menang karena ada _Oniisan_." Tsuna tersenyum lembut pada Kakak dari Kyoko tersebut. " _Saa_ , sekarang lebih baik kita masuk kelas dulu. Nanti _Oniisan_ bisa terlambat masuk kelas."

Hibari merasa kekasihnya sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Ryohei yang berisik itu. Tsuna lebih tenang menghadapinya.

* * *

Di hari yang sama ketika Hibari melakukan patroli sore untuk mengontrol apakah ada siswa dan siswi yang membolos kelas sore.

Ketika Hibari melewati Ruang Kesehatan Sekolah, Hibari mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal.

" _Sumimasen_ , _Juudaime_. Ini semua kesalahanku, maafkan aku." Gokudera Hayato, sang Penjaga Badai Vongola _Juudaime_. " _Juudaime_ tidak seharusnya mengobati lukaku. Ini kotor."

 _Okay_ , Hibari mulai penasaran. Sang prefek memilih untuk mengintip di banding membanting pintu dan menyebabkan keributan antara dia dan Gokudera. Hibari sedang malas meladeninya.

"Ah, Gokudera- _kun_ jangan banyak bergerak, nanti perbannya bisa lepas." Mata Hibari menangkap sosok sang kekasih yang sedang berdiri di samping Gokudera yang terbaring di ranjang Kesehatan Sekolah. Hibari berani bertaruh jika Gokudera baru saja kembali membuat masalah dengan komplotan _gank_ jalanan, dilihat dari wajahnya yang di penuhi luka.

"Ouch!"

"Eh, _go_ — _gomen_ , Gokudera- _kun_. Bisa kau tahan sedikit?" Tsuna sedang membersihkan luka di wajah Gokudera dengan antispetik dengan hati-hati. Tersirat jelas jika raut wajah Tsuna seperti ikut kesakitan. Sang _Decimo_ tidak tega melihat temannya terluka begini.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi Tangan Kanan _Juudaime_ dengan baik. Aku lengah membiarkan mereka menyerangku seperti ini. _Sumimasen_ , _Juudaime_!" Gokudera terus mengoceh menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, itu cukup membuat Hibari yang mendengarkannya kesal. "Aku benar-benar tidak berguna."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Gokudera- _kun_." Nada suara Tsuna meninggi, ia tidak suka setuju dengan ucapan Gokudera. "Gokudera- _kun_ , kau adalah temanku, kau orang baik, kau juga mau membantuku ketika aku dalam masalah. Gokudera- _kun_ juga selalu membantuku belajar dan mengerjakan Pekerjaan Sekolah, juga membelaku ketika orang-orang mem _bully_ ku."

" _Juudaime_." Lirih Gokudera. Ia tidak menyangka jika _Boss_ nya berpikiran seperti itu padanya.

Tsuna menarik nafas berusaha meredakan emosi. "Maaf, aku sedikit emosi." Kemudian senyum lembut tersungging di bibir tipis Tsuna. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, _ne_? Gokudera- _kun_ dan yang lain adalah orang yang penting untukku."

Air mata menggenang di sudut mata Gokudera, sang pemuda berambut silver itu tersenyum dan mengangguk kuat. "Terimakasih banyak, _Juudaime_. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu sebagai Tangan Kananmu yang setia dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu."

" _Ha'i_ , _ha'i_." Tsuna tersenyum maklum. "Sekarang biarkan aku obati lukamu dulu. Diam ya?"

Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaan Hibari yang mendengar percakapan mereka di luar. Hibari yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan kedua lengannya menyilang di dada.

Hibari tahu kekasihnya adalah orang yang baik, sangat baik. Bahkan ketika Gokudera Hayato yang selalu membuat onar dan paling mudah tersulut amarahnya Tsuna selalu memakluminya. Bahkan Tsuna selalu bersedia mengobati luka-luka Gokudera setelah ia terlibat adu jotos dengan berandalan kota.

Hibari menyudahi acara mengupingnya dan kembali melanjutkan patroli sorenya. Kali ini ia membiarkan Tsuna dan Gokudera membolos kelas sore, hanya kali ini.

* * *

Hibari walaupun banyak orang yang bilang Hibari adalah mahluk berdarah dingin dan orang paling kejam yang ada di muka bumi ini namun Hibari juga memiliki sisi lembut pada hewan kecil dan beberapa anak kecil.

Kecuali untuk Lambo.

Bocah sapi yang berusia lima tahun itu sangat berisik menurut Hibari. Ia tahu jika Lambo adalah _Lightning Guardian_ dari Vongola _Juudaime_ padahal usianya baru lima tahun. Hibari tidak peduli, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan grup bernama Vongola itu.

Ketika Tsuna menghabiskan sore hari selepas pulang sekolahnya bersama Hibari di atap sekolah, tiba-tiba sang bocah sapi itu datang dan membuat kekacauan.

" _Dame_ -Tsuna, main dengan Lambo- _san_!" Sang bocah sapi itu melompat-lompat mendekati Tsuna. "Main! Main!"

Tsuna memekik, "Ah, Lambo!" Bocah sapi itu melompat-lompat mendekati pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Okay, Hibari tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. "Jangan melompat-lompat begitu." Tsuna berdiri untuk menagkap Lambo.

" _Dame_ -Tsuna pelit, pelit, pelit!" Lambo tidak mendengarkan larangan Tsuna. "Lambo- _san_ ingin main, ma— _GUPYAAH_!"

"LAMBO!"

Sang bocah sapi yang tadi melompat-lompat diatas pagar pembatas terpeleset, namun Hibari dengan cepat menangkap Lambo sehingga bocah itu terjatuh.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Hibari ketika Lambo sudah ada di tangannya, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk kecil kepala Lambo.

Sang prefek menyerahkan Lambo ke tangan Tsuna dan sang _brunet_ langsung mendekap Lambo. "Gez, Lambo, kau membuatku khawatir."

Lambo terisak di dekapan Tsuna, "Lambo- _san_ ti—tidak— _hiks_ —nakal. Lambo- _san_ — _hiks_ —hanya ingin bermain dengan Tsuna— _hiks_."

"Ssh, Lambo tidak nakal." Tsuna menepuk punggung Lambo untuk menenangkannya, walau Tsuna sendiri sebetulnya masih gemetar ketakutan karena melihat Lambo yang tadi hampir terjatuh. "Jangan membuat orang khawatir lagi, _okay_?"

Lambo mengangguk di sela isakkannya. "Maaf."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku punya permen anggur untukmu." Tsuna mengeluarkan permen di saku celananya, membembuka bungkusnya dan menyuapkannya ke Lambo. "Setelah ini kita beli _cake_ , _okay_?"

Hibari memang memiliki sisi lembut untuk hewan kecil atau anak kecil—khusus untuk kasus I-pin. Namun di mata Hibari, Tsuna lah yang paling memiliki sisi lembut pada setiap orang. Senakal apapun Lambo, atau Fuuta dan I-pin, Tsuna selalu memakluminya. Tsuna adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

Esoknya adalah hari dimana Namichuu mengadakan babak penyisihan tim _Baseball_ untuk lanjut ke pertandingan musim gugur nanti. Saat dimana Yamamoto dan rekan-rekan tim _Baseball_ nya bertanding melawan sekolah lain.

Hibari sebagai _Fuuki Iinchou_ merasa harus mengawasi pertandingan untuk menjaga keamanan. Yamamoto adalah salah satu sahabat baik Tsuna dan pasti Tsuna juga ada di sana untuk menonton pertandingan Yamamoto—bersama sahabat-sahabat lainnya yang berisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _herbivore_?" Mata Hibari memicing melihat Tsuna yang sangat sibuk hari ini. Dia membawa satu _box_ makanan besar, satu berukuran sedang, dan ada botol air besar di gantungkan di lengannya.

"Ah, Hibari- _san_! _Ohayou_." Tsuna tersenyum lebar melihat kekasihnya. "Hari ini Yamamoto akan bertanding, jadi aku, Gokudera- _kun_ dan yang lain akan menonton pertandingan Yamamoto."

Hibari menghela nafas. Bukan itu maksud pertanyaan Hibari. "Apa yang kau bawa?"

Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun langsung terganti dengan senyuman cerah. "Ah, ini _bentou_ yang aku buat untuk yang lain ketika kami menonton nanti. Hibari- _san_ juga bisa cicipi." Tsuna menunjukkan _box_ makanan dengan ukuran besar. "Lalu yang kecil ini untuk Yamamoto, dia pasti akan lelah karena bertanding hari ini." Tsuna menunjukkan _box_ makanan kecil. "Lalu ini Namimori _gyuunyuu_ untuk Yamamoto."

Betapa banyaknya yang di bawa Tsuna, melihatnya saja Hibari sampai pegal. "Berikan padaku." Hibari mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu sang kekasih.

Tsuna membelalak kaget. "Huh? Untuk apa Hibari- _san_?"

"Berikan saja." Tsuna dengan menurut memberikan _box_ makan besar pada Hibari. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Hibari berjalan meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih mematung.

"E—eh, Hibari- _san_! Mau kemana?"

Hibari menghela nafas. "Cepat atau aku tinggal kau."

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melihat Hibari yang berada jauh di depannya. "Hieee! Hibari- _san_ , tunggu aku!" Sang _brunet_ berlari menyusul Hibari.

Mereka berjalan menuju lapangan _baseball_ , sesampainya disana Hibari kembali memberikan _box_ makanan yang ia pegang pada Tsuna. Hibari malas untuk bergabung dengan para _herbivore_ yang merupakan teman-teman kekasihnya, jadi ia memilih mencari tempat yang lebih jauh.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Sang _baseball_ - _freak_ melambaikan tangannya pada Tsuna ketika melihat Tsuna berjalan mendekati mereka dengan banyak bawaan di tangannya. " _Sugoii_ , banyak sekali yang kau bawa Tsuna."

Tsuna tertawa kecil. "Ini untukmu, Yamamoto." Sang _brunet_ memberikan _box_ makanan kecil pada Yamamoto. "Aku yang membuatnya, maaf jika tidak seenak buatan _Kaasan_. Ini juga, Namimori _gyuunyuu_ kesukaanmu."

Yamamoto mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Untukku?" Kemudian remaja raven itu tertawa lebar. "Ahaha, _sankyuu na_ , Tsuna! Kau sangat baik."

"Semangat untuk pertandingan hari ini, Yamamoto!" Tsuna mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati sang sahabat. "Kami yakin kau pasti menang."

Yamamoto mengangguk, raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Tentu saja aku akan menang." Ujar Yamamoto dengan percaya diri. "Terimakasih, Tsuna."

Ketika pertandingan di mulai, kelompok Tsuna lah yang paling berisik. Ryohei seperti biasa berteriak menyemangati Yamamoto, Gokudera yang berada disana juga berteriak lantang seperti _jika_ - _kau_ - _tidak_ - _menang_ - _kau_ - _aku_ - _ledakkan_ , Bianchi—yang memakai penutup wajah—juga Kyoko dan Haru ikut menyemangati Yamamoto. Juga Tsuna, sang brunet ikut menyemangati sahabatnya.

Hibari yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan tidak habis pikir di banding yang lain mereka yang paling berisik. Sang prefek memperhatikan Tsuna yang raut wajahnya berubah-ubah selama menonton pertandingan.

Hibari sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Tsunayoshi begitu peduli dan rela menyibukkan dirinya demi para _herbivore_ itu.

* * *

Kemarin ketika Hibari dan Tsuna sedang berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah—dengan Tsuna di belakang Hibari tentu saja—sialnya mereka berpapasan dengan seseorang yang paling Hibari ingin habisi sampai ia mati.

Rokudo Mukuro.

Hibari memicing tajam menatap ilusionis bersurai seperti nanas itu. Ia siap menyerang mahluk itu kapan saja.

"Kufufu, sungguh takdir yang manis bisa berpapasan denganmu, Tsunayoshi- _kun_ , Hibari- _kun_." Mukuro tersenyum miring.

Tsuna menatap Mukuro takut. Ya, bagaimanapun Tsuna masih belum terbiasa menghadapi Mukuro. "Mu—Mukuro!"

Hibari menyeringai. "Yo. Aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati sekarang."

"Oya oya, tidak pernah sabar seperti biasanya, Hibari Kyoya?" Mukuro ikut menyeringai. "Akan aku layani jika begitu."

"Hi—Hibari- _san_? Mukuro?" Tsuna melirihkan nama kedua pemuda di hadapannya, mereka sedang saling melemparkan pandangan tajam dengan aura membunuh yang kuat.

Tsuna tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi dan benar saja, Hibari dan Mukuro bertarung, tonfa dan trident beradu, suara benturan benda metal terdengar jelas. Hal yang sangat biasa jika Hibari bertemu dengan Mukuro. Cara mereka saling _menyapa_.

"Hi—Hibari- _san_ , Mukuro, tolong hentikan!" Percuma saja, Mukuro dan Hibari sama sekali tidak mendengar Tsuna. Sang brunet menghela nafas pasrah. Jika Hibari dan Mukuro sudah bertarung maka tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka—kecuali Tsuna yang masuk ke dalam mode _Hyper_ _Dying Will_ dan memaksa mereka untuk berhenti, namun Tsuna tidak ingin membuang-buang pilnya hanya untuk menghentikan kekasihnya dan Mukuro yang berkelahi.

Matanya mengikuti gerakan Hibari dan Mukuro yang saling menyeran dan menghindar satu sama lain. Jika Hibari berhasil memukul Mukuro sekali selanjutnya Mukuro yang berhasil memukul Hibari. "Kalian, tolong hentikan!" Tetap mereka tidak mendengarkan. Tsuna menggeram frustasi. Andai saja ada Reborn.

Kemudian Tsuna menyadari satu hal. Mukuro dan Chrome masih berbagi tubuh, Mukuro yang asli masih tertahan di Vindice, dia yang sekarang bertarung dengan Hibari hanyalah ilusi nyata, ia menggunakan tubuh Chrome. Mukuro memaksakan dirinya.

" _Anou_ , Mukuro, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan polos yang keluar dari Tsuna membuat Mukuro dan Hibari menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Kedua pemuda itu menatap Tsuna yang menampakkan raut wajah khawatir.

"Oya? Untuk apa pertanyaan itu?" Posisi Mukuro menjadi pasif, ia tidak berminat melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan sang prefek.

"Kau—uh, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau—maksudku tubuh aslimu—uh, _etto_ —" Tsuna menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Senyuman kecil muncul di bibir Mukuro. "Vindice." Tsuna tersentak mendengarnya. Ia heran bagaimana Mukuro bisa sesantai itu. "Kufufu, memang benar aku yang disini adalah ilusi, tapi untuk melawan Hibari Kyoya bukanlah masalah untukku." Sukses membuat Hibari menggeram kesal dan siap untuk menyerang pemuda itu kembali—

"Bukan itu masalahnya."—sebelum Tsuna berteriak pada Mukuro. Sang pemuda indigo itu terkejut, begitupun Hibari. "Kau berbagi tubuh dengan Chrome, bukan? Kau, bukannya terlalu memaksakan dirimu? Mungkin bagi kalian bertarung satu sama lain adalah kesenangan, namun Mukuro, kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu walaupun kau yang disini hanyalah ilusi."

"Oya?" Mata Mukuro melebar kaget.

"Vindice tempat yang mengerikan bukan? Seharusnya di banding kau bertarung dengan Hibari- _san_ bukannya lebih baik kau menikmati harimu, Mukuro?"

Hibari mendengus, namun Mukuro mengerjap bingung. Sang ilusionis _speechless_. "Oya?"

"Bagaimana dengan makan? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Kau juga butuh makan 'kan? Tolong lebih perhatikan dirimu, Mukuro." Tsuna tetap mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Aku ini hanya ilusi, Tsunayoshi- _kun_. Aku tidak perlu makan karena aku tidak memerlukan hal itu. Tubuh asliku terkurung—"

"Tapi tetap saja tolong perhatikan dirimu." Tsuna memotong perkataan Mukuro. "Maaf aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu, aku memang tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari Vindice. Tapi, jika kau butuh bantuanku yang lain atau mungkin ketika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau makan aku bisa meminta _Kaasan_ untuk membuatkannya untukmu."

"Uh?" Mukuro _speechless_. Dia tidak tahu ingin membalas apa.

"Ken, Chikusa, juga Chrome mengkhawatirkanmu—bukan hanya mereka, semua, kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak. _Never_." Langsung di sambut dingin dengan Hibari.

"Eh?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya, Hibari dengan santainya langsung memotong perkataan Tsuna. Sang _brunet_ tersenyum maklum. "Kecuali Hibari- _san_." Tsuna meralat perkataannya. "Jadi tolong perhatikan dirimu. Jangan khawatir soal Chrome, aku dan para _Penjaga_ yang lain—" Tsuna terdiam ketika merasakan aura tidak enak dari Hibari. "—kecuali Hibari- _san_ , akan menjaga Chrome untukmu. Um, aku juga akan berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga Ken dan Chikusa—uh, tidak bisa janji soal yang ini."

Mukuro untuk beberapa saat tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, bahkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tsuna. Mukuro bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna.

Namun pada akhirnya Mukuro hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, menatap sang Vongola muda. "Kufufu, seperti biasa, terlalu naif, Tsunayoshi- _kun_." Jeda sesaat. "Kau ini mafia dan aku tidak pernah mempercayai mafia, tidak lebih daripada targetku, aku akan mengambil tubuhmu untuk menjadi milikku."

"Hiee!" Tsuna bergidik ngeri.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila meminta seorang mafia untuk menjaga Chrome, juga Ken dan Chikusa." Sorot mata sang ilusionis melembut menatap Tsuna. "Aku juga sudah gila karena percaya dan jatuh pada seorang mafia."

"Huh?" Tsuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan _Mist_ _Guardian_ nya.

Cukup. Hibari benar-benar akan menggigit Mukuro sampai mati karena ia dengan beraninya menggoda Tsunayoshi- _nya_. "Tch, _stupid_ - _illusionist_ _herbivore_. _Kamikorosu_!" Hibari dan segala ke _possessive_ annya.

"Oya oya, sepertinya aku membuat _Skylark_ marah." Mukuro tersenyum miring, sukses membuat Tsuna bergidik takut dan Hibari melemparkan tonfa ke wajahnya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak berniat bertarung denganmu. _Arrivederci_ , Vongola. Kita akan segera berjumpa lagi."

Dan Mukuro menghilang diantara kabut.

Tsuna menatap Hibari yang sekarang ini sangat kesal. Ya, sangat sangat kesal. "H—Hibari- _san_?" Tsuna memanggil nama Hibari dengan gagap.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Tsunayoshi." Hibari berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkan Tsuna yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

Hibari tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya sangat tidak peka jika Mukuro menginginkan Tsuna sama seperti ia menginginkan Tsuna.

* * *

Terakhir terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Bermula dari Hibari yang mendapat berita dari Kusakabe jika ada kekacauan di Namimori tercintanya disebabkan oleh para berandalan _herbivore_ mabuk yang membuat banyak warga Namimori resah—mencuri, merampok, dan memalak. Sukses membuat Hibari dengan senang hati menggigit orang-orang itu sampai mati.

Menghabisi gerombolan _herbivore_ yang berjumlah sekitar lebih dari lima puluh orang sendirian bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Hibari.

Namun beda cerita jika dalam perjalanan pulang ia bertemu dengan Rokudo Mukuro.

Terkutuklah ilusionis aneh dan wajah menyebalkannya. Hibari sukses benci pada semua ilusionis di dunia ini. _Wao_.

Hibari memang sukses membuat wajah Mukuro di hiasi goresan _kecil_. Namun bukan berarti Hibari sukses tidak mendapat goresan _kecil_ di wajah tampannya.

Setidaknya tulang pipinya membiru. Sial.

Belum lagi saling _menyapa_ a la Hibari dan Mukuro berlangsung hingga pagi. Walau Hibari merasa dirinya _carnivore_ yang sangat _amat_ kuat, tidak lemah, dan tahan banting. Pada kenyataannya Hibari tetaplah seorang manusia.

Sejak larut hingga matahari menyapa tubuh Hibari tidak henti-hentinya _bergerak_. Tubuh Hibari masihlah tetap tubuh manusia.

Dan Hibari—tidak ingin mengakuinya—terbaring lemas di sofa empuk miliknya yang berletak di _Reception Room_.

Hibari menganut paham sakit hanyalah untuk _herbivore_ jadi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk datang ke Namichuu yang ia cintai, namun malang tak dapat di hindari Hibari hanya dapat terbaring lemas di sofa.

Hibari memejamkan matanya. Tidur sejenak tidak akan menyakitkan—

"HIBARI- _SAN_!"

Sukses Hibari membuka matanya kembali. Urat muncul di dahi sang prefek, ingin menggigit sampai mati orang yang mengganggunya—

Hingga ia melihat _herbivore_ tercintanya. Wajah Tsuna tepat di depan wajahnya, mata _herbivorous_ milik Tsuna berair seperti habis menangis. "Tsunayoshi?" Lirih Hibari.

"Hibari- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja? Ugh, Kusakabe- _san_ datang ke kelasku dan bilang Hibari- _san_ sedang tidak enak badan." Tsuna mengusap matanya yang berair, membuat Hibari mengutuki Kusakabe yang memberitahukan keadaannya pada Tsuna.

Tsuna menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Hibari, memeriksa suhu tubuh kekasihnya. "Tubuhmu panas Hibari- _san_." Hibari tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu lelah hingga untuk bicarapun terlalu lelah. "Aku sudah bawakan obat penurun demam, sebelum kesini aku ke Ruang Kesehatan dan memintanya pada Dokter Shamal." Tsuna menjelaskan. "Tapi Hibari- _san_ harus mengisi perut terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak ingin." Hibari menolak secara langsung.

"Harus!" _Wao_. Lihat siapa _herbivore_ pemberani di hadapannya? Sawada Tsunayoshi, kekasih Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari antara bangga dan kesal karena kekasihnya sudah bisa membentak Hibari.

"Dan lihat wajahmu, Hibari- _san_. Harusnya setelah Hibari- _san_ mengurus para _herbivore_ —" _really_ _Tsuna_? "—itu Hibari- _san_ langsung pulang dan istirahat, Mukuro jangan Hibari- _san_ hiraukan. Hibari- _san_ harusnya pulang dan istirahat."

"Aku tahu Hibari- _san_ itu kuat, tapi Hibari- _san_ tetaplah manusia. _Carnivore_ juga butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh agar bisa menggigit _herbivore_ kembali nantinya." Hibari merasa Tsuna seperti Ibunya yang menasehati dirinya. Dan darimana Tsuna tahu dia bertemu Mukuro?

"Hn." Hanya itu balasan dari Hibari.

Tsuna menghela nafas berat. Terkadang menasehati Hibari sama saja seperti ia menasehati Lambo—jarang di dengar. Pemuda bersurai _brunet_ itu beranjak untuk mengambil _First Aid Kit_ , mengobati lebam Hibari karena—Tsuna yakin—Mukuro.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari Tsuna kembali pada Hibari, mengoleskan salep pada lebam di pipi kekasihnya dengan hati-hati. "Nah, selesai. Hibari- _san_ sekarang harus makan."

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, Hibari- _san_. Jangan seperti ini. Aku sengaja membuatkan _bentou_ untukmu." Tanpa mempedulikan protes Hibari, Tsuna membawa kotak makan yang ia bawa. "Bisa duduk terlebih dahulu? Aku akan menyuapimu."

Hibari menatap Tsuna tidak setuju. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna terkekeh. "Aku tahu itu. Untuk kali ini, biar aku menyuapi Hibari- _san_." Menghiraukan protes Hibari, Tsuna membantu kekasihnya mendudukkan diri, menyandarkan punggung Hibari pada sandaran sofa.

Hibari tidak tahu mengapa Tsuna yang memperlakukannya seperti ini mengingatkanya pada sosok sang Ibu yang telah lama hilang dalam hidup Hibari. Ibu yang telaten merawatnya walau terkadang cerewet, Ibu yang sabar walau Hibari dan Ayahnya adalah contoh pria yang keras kepala, Ibu yang merangkulnya ketika Hibari membutuhkan sandaran. Sosok Ibu yang telah tiada.

Tsuna juga mengingatkan Hibari pada Sawada Nana yang tidak lain merupakan Ibu dari kekasihnya. Dalam diri Nana ia mendapat kembali sosok Ibu yang telah hilang. Sawada Nana merupakan wanita yang lemah lembut, penyayang, hangat, menerima segalanya dengan lapang, dan juga kuat. Itulah sebab Hibari menghormati Sawada Nana.

 _Sama seperti Tsunayoshi_ - _nya_.

Tsuna tersenyum melihat kotak makan yang hampir kosong, Hibari tidak menghabiskan makanannya namun itu jauh lebih baik dibanding tidak makan sama sekali. "Setelah minum obat, Hibari- _san_ bisa kembali istirahat."

Hibari mengambil segelas air dan obat yang telah Tsuna siapkan tanpa protes, membuat sang _brunet_ tersenyum puas. "Istirahat, Hibari- _san_. Aku akan menunggu disini hingga jam pulang sekolah." Tsuna membantu Hibari menidurkan dirinya di sofa. Tsuna tahu betul jika sofa bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh yang sakit, namun Tsuna jauh lebih tahu jika Hibari tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan sekolahnya tercinta sebelum kegiatan pembelajaran selesai.

Hibari memejamkan mata sesaat, namun ia membukanya kembali, melihat Tsunayoshi yang duduk di dekatnya. "Tsunayoshi." Lirih Hibari.

"Ya, Hibari- _san_?"

Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa hari sebelumnya, dimana Tsuna membanjiri para _Penjaga_ nya dengan perhatian. "Ada apa denganmu?" Hibari bertanya.

Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa—maksud Hibari- _san_ apa?" Tsuna balas bertanya, tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Kau, semua _Penjaga_. Ada apa?" Peetanyaan Hibari yang telah di refisi tidak juga menghilangkan kerutan di dahi Tsuna. "Kau memperlakukan aku dan para _herbivore_ seperti anak kecil."

Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, mencoba memahami betul apa yang Hibari maksud. Lalu ia mengingat apa yang belakangan ini ia lakukan pada _Guardian_ nya. "Maksud Hibari- _san_ tentang Gokudera- _kun_ , Yamamoto, Chrome, _Onii_ - _san_ , Lambo, dan Mukuro?" Hibari mendengus mendengar nama Mukuro. "Me—memang aku memperlakukan kalian seperti anak kecil?"

"Hn."

Tsuna menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Aku tidak sadar akan hal itu." Gugupnya. "Aku berpikir mungkin jika ada yang memperhatikan teman-temanku mereka akan lebih senang."

Hibari mengangkat alisnya, "Senang?"

"Um, aku merasa sangat senang ketika _Kaasan_ merawat dan memperhatikanku." Ucap sang _brunet_. "Aku pikir mungkin Hibari- _san_ dan yang lainnya juga akan merasa senang ketika kalian tahu jika ada yang memperhatikan kalian, atau seperti itu."

"Kau berpikir begitu?"

Tsuna mengangguk, "Aku menyayangi Hibari- _san_ juga mereka—" Hibari tidak terima disetarakan dengan yang lain langsung memelototi Tsuna. "—Aku mencintai Hibari- _san_ dan menyayangi mereka." Tsuna memperbaiki perkataannya.

Hibari mendengus, "Lanjutkan."

"Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu jika mereka tidak sendiri dan aku menyayangi mereka." Tsuna tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu jika mereka juga bisa mengandalkanku, seorang _dame_ -Tsuna, aku akan ada untuk mereka dan membantu mereka."

Hibari terdiam menatap kekasihnya. Tsuna tersenyum tipis akan hal itu. "Aku juga ingin Hibari- _san_ tahu, walaupun aku tidak sekuat dirimu, namun aku ada untuk Hibari- _san_ disaat Hibari- _san_ membutuhkanku." Tsuna menangkup wajah Hibari, ia mengecup lembut bibir sang kekasih. "Aku ingin Hibari- _san_ tahu jika aku mencintai Hibari- _san_."

Hibari tanpa ragu menarik Tsuna jatuh diatasnya. Ia mencium bibir sang kekasih dengan sedikit kasar. "Aku juga para _herbivore_ lemah itu tahu Tsunayoshi." Jemari Hibari memainkan surai _brunet_ sang kekasih. "Jika kau peduli pada kami, karena kami juga peduli padamu. Lebih dari itu kami menyayangimu."

Mungkin agak menjengkelkan ketika Hibari mengetahui kenyataan jika semua orang peduli dan menyayangi Tsuna—ia tahu itu dari awal. "Namun aku lebih kuat dari mereka." Sang prefek menyeringai.

"Hibari- _san_ ," Tsuna terpaku menatap Hibari, namun semua itu terganti dengan senyumnya. Tsuna menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hibari. "Aku juga lebih mencintaimu, Hibari- _san_."

Hibari tersenyum tipis mendekap Tsuna. Ada satu hal yang Tsuna tidak sadari, baik Hibari maupun _Penjaga_ yang lain, mereka akan melindungi Tsuna dan menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

* * *

Saya selalu membayangkan Tsuna yang mendadak menjadi sangat _mommy_ pada _Guardians_ nya XD

Ada alasan kenapa saya lebih memilih pakai kata 'gyuunyuu' disini; entah kenapa kalau menggunakan susu namimori kesannya jadi aneh buat saya OTL

Hope you all like it, and mind to review? :)


End file.
